En retrospectiva
by YumeRui-chan2.5
Summary: "En retrospectiva, su vida no era tan digna como para contarla en un libro desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte, pero sí para compartir su experiencia con otros (...). Estaba orgulloso de todo. Del restaurante y el cuarto de hospital; de su no tan mala nueva caligrafía y de la prótesis a la que todavía no se acostumbraba; de su fiel cigarro y los amigos de carne y hueso..."


**Capítulo único:**

Seguía sin entender por qué todavía podía sentirla allí si había desaparecido hacía un par de meses. Se preguntaba si las punzadas que le despertaban cada madrugada serían la forma en que su organismo exteriorizaba el dolor de su pérdida; y aunque conocía la negativa de la respuesta, le seguía pareciendo productivo analizarlo mientras fumaba en su habitación, un violín quedo al fondo y su propia voz como su única compañía. Caló el cigarrillo, sintiendo cómo los pinchazos pasaban a ser, poco a poco, el hormigueo al que ya se estaba acostumbrando. Cuando la canción que salía de su celular hubo terminado, simplemente sintió su mano entumecida. Cuando Chopper se enteró de lo que sentía le recetó varios medicamentos, entre ellos analgésicos, que le ayudarían a controlar la duración de los ataques; sin embargo se negó a comprarlos, y cuando una bolsa de farmacia con todas las pastillas recetadas apareció en el escritorio de su oficina, se negó a tomarlas. Con el cigarrillo había atravesado todo el proceso previo a esa operación, y con la nicotina como medicamento atravesaría esa etapa en la que su cerebro le jugaba tan malas pasadas.

Sonrió con ironía al colocar entre sus labios otra dosis de su tratamiento para después encenderlo. Siempre le habían dicho que con ese vicio terminaría muriendo de cáncer en los pulmones, así que seguía sin entender por qué el tumor se había alojado en el hueso de su mano. Se acomodó entre las almohadas y lanzó el humo del cigarro al techo. Ya se le había hecho una costumbre eso de usar el techo como segundo compañero para las veladas de nicotina y recuerdos; desde hacía más o menos una semana que se sentía completamente a gusto en su habitación, en su casa; desde que por fin lo dejaron solo, si había que ser precisos.

Todo empezó igual que las otras madrugadas de insomnia: sus ojos cumplieron el tiempo exacto de seis minutos -medidos casi milimétricamente- viendo fijamente hacia arriba, mientras su mano izquierda acomodaba la sábana demasiado fresca para el invierno; con la memoria de un miércoles en el trabajo, cuando hizo a Zoro abrir las puertas del restaurante porque él tenía "pereza" y otras cosas que hacer... lo recordaba demasiado bien: llevaba un traje azul oscuro, una camisa gris y su corbata negra favorita, Zoro estaba quejándose de no encontrar la lista de proveedores en su apartamento mientras él se veía la mano derecha con más devoción de la normal.

 _-¿Vas a abrir o no?- preguntó el peliverde apuntando el reloj de muñeca negro que llevaba desde sus buenos años de secundaria. Sanji podía apostar su mitad de la oficina a que no se lo quitaba ni para bañarse.  
-Dame tus llaves- ordenó extendiendo la mano.  
-Veo las tuyas colgar de tu traje innecesariamente caro, ¿para qué quieres las mías?  
-No las del restaurante, las de tu casa.  
-Abre ya, te asesinaré si sigues hablando.- Le creía, podría haber dejado el asunto por la paz, pero ya había tomado por diversión verlo molesto.  
-Buscaré la maldita lista mientras tú empiezas a preparar las cosas del bar y revisas las reservaciones.- El otro le miraba desconfiado, pero tentado a tomar un par de tragos como recompensa, el rubio lo sabía bien.  
-Tomas un par de tragos sin pagar y si no encuentro nada en tu casa te doy barra libre el fin de semana._

Se fue feliz con el llavero de su compañero, esas tres katanas en miniatura cuya versión original Zoro tenía colgadas en su sala de entrenamiento. En el camino siguió viendo su mano. Hacía unas cuantas semanas que le dolía la muñeca, pero esa mañana había tenido que usar la izquierda para sacar el shampoo de la botella, así que se dijo que sólo haría esfuerzo para cocinar y así dejar su herramienta más preciada descansar hasta regresar a ser la misma de siempre. Al final de cuentas se había acostumbrado a esos dolores, que cada vez eran más frecuentes en él.  
Quizás por eso no le tomó tanta importancia hasta que fue demasiado tarde; el trabajo en la cocina, el constante papeleo del que debía encargarse, y las apariciones sociales que realizaba de vez en cuando terminaban cobrando factura por un día o dos. Atribuyó la constancia del dolor a la ajetreada semana que había tenido, con todos los permisos que había que aprobar, las revisiones del proceso de los alumnos, las conferencias que atender... Había sido una de no acabar.

Sin embargo los días que se dijo que reposaría se hicieron semanas, y no veía mejora alguna. La dificultad para sostener objetos se había agravado, la movilidad se había reducido hasta preocuparle. Ante el panorama decidió conseguir una férula, siguiendo el consejo que Chopper le había dado la última vez que le habló de sus dolores: inmovilizarla por un par de días, una semana incluso, debía ayudarle.

 _-No entiendo para qué sigues viniendo si no haces más que sentarte aquí a observar lo que hago, y estar parado afuera para ver lo que los demás hacen.  
-Vigilo que todo vaya como corresponde... Y he estado haciendo documentos en el ordenador. Que no me veas firmar tanto papel es obvio, no puedo hacerlo con esta cosa.  
-No es tan difícil usar la izquierda, es mil veces más fácil que con la derecha.  
-Eso es porque tú eres zurdo, marimo idiota.  
-Pues a este paso pareciera que tú también vas a terminar así. Para mí que ya llevas demasiado tiempo con esa cosa.  
-Sólo han sido un par de días... Y ha mejorado bastante, sinceramente. Voy a dejármela el resto de la semana, y nos dejamos de dramas._

Cuando por fin se quitó esa cosa negra y tan poco elegante pudo sentir la mejoría en sus movimientos e incluso estuvo trabajando en todo lo que tenía acostumbrado durante las siguientes tres semanas. Pero ese periodo de cotidianidad se rompió un "lunes de escuchar los ronquidos del Marimo interrumpirle la película.  
Todos los lunes hacían lo mismo, videojuegos o algún deporte durante el día, una cena menos vistosa, pero no por eso menos elaborada que las del restaurante, y películas con bocadillos a partir de las nueve de la noche. Pero esa vez, cuando quiso levantar la sartén de la estufa, no pudo ni siquiera rodear con los dedos el mango a causa del dolor que supuso el mínimo movimiento.

Volvió a ponerse la férula y estuvo practicando por las noches a hacer más cosas con la mano izquierda. Agradecía al viejo Zeff por haberle atado, a partir de la edad de catorce años, la mano derecha a la espalda para cocinar cada tres meses durante dos semanas. La cocina no era mucho problema si se acostumbraba y pensaba en los gritos y risas del hombre que le crió -aunque no dudaba que le regañaba desde el más allá-, pero el resto de cosas le parecían un infierno de muy mal gusto.

Después de ese episodio, Zoro también comenzó a prestale más atención a esa cosa negra en su mano. Sanji podía jurar que un día lo había escuchado gruñirle, para después dejar de quejarse de su incapacidad de hacer ciertas cosas, y la reemplazo con indirectas constantes de ir al hospital a pasar consulta y ver qué era lo que en verdad tenía, insistiendo en que no debía esperar a Chopper para que alguien le hiciera un diagnóstico.

 _-Si fuera mi pierna o cualquier otra cosa iría al primer doctor que me atendiera. Pero es una de mis manos. No puedo confiar en nadie más para que las revise.  
-No deberías esperar tanto tiempo para...  
-Vamos a vernos en un par de días, en ese tiempo no puede empeorarse lo que ya lleva un par de meses... _

Ahora que lo miraba en retrospectiva, no entendía por qué se había colocado en esa posición tan reacia, tan falta de lógica para cualquiera que lo viese desde fuera, aunque para él hubiese tenido sentido en su momento. Para empezar, nunca había sido demasiado paranoico, y aunque pusiera especial atención en el cuido de sus manos, jamás pensó en que sería algo tan grave. No cabía en sus posibilidades. Era imposible.

Pero así, imposible y todo, el día anterior a la reunión Zoro le dijo que aunque le doliera mucho, no era razón para suicidarse con analgésicos. En ese tiempo todavía se le dificultaba lanzarse cosas con la izquierda, pero debía agradecerle las oportunidades de práctica que le daba.  
La noche del lunes, Chopper llegó entrada ya la tarde para revisar con más cuidado su mano. Se supone que se iban a reunir a las siete para cenar y después quedarse haciendo las bobadas de siempre, pero a eso de las cuatro Zoro estaba tirado en la alfombra de la sala y el médico y él en el sofá.

 _-¿Saben?- llamó el peliverde jugando con el llavero-. Tengo hambre.  
-Tienes manos, ve y toma algo de la despensa.  
-¿Tienes despensa?  
-¿Cuántas veces has estado en mi casa, Marimo? Es la puerta junto al refrigerador.  
Ese espécimen humano que tenía por amigo, compañero de trabajo y de entrenamiento se levantó y sólo detuvo su erróneo camino para hacer una de las preguntas más estúpidas que le había escuchado.  
-¿De qué lado?  
-¡La cocina está del otro lado y sólo hay una puerta junto a la refri!  
-¡Sanji, quédate quieto!- reclamó el menor más serio de lo que cualquiera de los tres había imaginado que estaría.  
-Tranquilo, Chopper. No te estreses tanto por una mano.  
-Zoro... no me pidas que no me estrese.- Chopper bajó la mirada mientras ellos dos intercambiaron miradas de consternación.  
-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó viendo cómo el doctor seguía viendo el bulto en su mano.  
-Vamos a tener que hacer unas cuántas pruebas, Sanji. No quiero preocuparte, porque no es nada seguro, pero hay algunos tumores que se originan el hueso y... bueno, no todos son benignos. _

Un par de radiografías para identificar con precisión el área de ese asqueroso bulto, y una biopsia para saber con exactitud de qué se traba fueron suficientes para que el diagnóstico fuera preciso: Osteosarcoma, le dijeron; esa endemoniada agrupación de células había resultado cancerígena. Una cirugía de extirpación exitosa. Sesiones de quimioterapia que le consumieron su tiempo, su dinero y su cabello. Pero tras muchos meses de arduo trabajo, el procedimiento llegó a su fin. Lo habían detectado a tiempo, le dijeron; sería uno más en la liste de sobrevivientes.

Durante todo un año pudo usar su mano otra vez. Durante todo un año observó cómo su cabello crecía nuevamente- pero ahora más pálido, más seco-. Durante todo un año asistió a grupos de servicios sociales que atendían en los hospitales por los que había pasado, atendiendo a las bellas damas que allí se encontraban. Durante todo un año asistió a muchos funerales de personas que conoció en esas paredes blancas, experimentando lo que sus amigos habrían pasado. Durante todo un año vivió mezclando el "no fue nada" con el "sobreviví", y todos respetaron aquella decisión; apoyándolo en la compra y posterior venta de los gorros de lana que había utilizado, ayudándole a llevar las charolas de comida que preparaba para los eventos en beneficio a las asociaciones en las que participaba, hablando del tema sólo cuando él quería, y terminándolo cuando parecía incomodarse.

Pero aquel bulto del demonio no iba a darse por vencido. Después de ese año regresó, con muchos más bultos endemoniados que se alojaron a lo largo de su brazo, haciendo que Chopper soltara aquello que le había aterrado desde el momento de su investigación posterior al diagnóstico: debían amputarlo, en un esfuerzo por detener la constante propagación.  
Se resistió, gritó todo lo que se le ocurrió y salió del departamento con Zoro y Chopper siguiéndolo muy de cerca. Ya había tenido suficiente con saber que esa maldita cosa había regresado; le había quitado muchas cosas, su cabello, su tiempo, su condición física, su rutina... le había acortado su tiempo de vida. Sus amigos le seguían gritando para que regresara, pero logró perdernos en algún callejón camino al cementerio.

Brook, un tipo anciano pero de corazón joven, había sido un gran apoyo pese a estar sentenciado a muerte desde mucho antes que él le pidiera a Zoro abrir el restaurante mientras él iba camino al apartamento de éste. Dos meses atrás, uno después de la muerte del anciano, se le hizo costumbre ir a parar allí cuando la carga emocional seguía siendo mucha después de compartir con sus amigos en rato. Se sentó junto a la lápida y lloró como lo hacía después de las primeras quimioterapias, o como cuando comenzó a quedarse sin cabello.  
Más tarde, a eso de la media noche, Chopper lo recibió en el apartamento con un abrazo desesperado y Zoro con un golpe y una mirada de reproche mientras movía el llavero entre sus manos. Le dijo al médico que le diera tiempo -aunque era lo que menos tenía-, que no era algo fácil ni algo que quisiera hacer.

Pasó una semana sin dormir, pensando en el asunto, semana en que el dolor empeoró. La movilidad era nula y el tamaño de los malditos tumores seguía aumentando. A causa de esto, el peliverde había decidido quedarse con él para tratar de levantarle los ánimos y que pudieran trabajar juntos en las cuestiones del restaurante que Sanji se había negado de cerrar o desatender por completo.  
Una noche, la peor sin tratamiento, llamó llorando a Chopper para decirle que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

La operación se hizo lo más pronto posible. Zoro hacía un par de malas bromas mientras Chopper le daba a Sanji todo lo necesario antes de entrar al quirófano, pero era inútil, el rubio no estaba para nada de eso; su pequeño mundo medio restaurado en un año estaba por caerse a pedazos en su cabeza, no podía pensar positivo aunque el médico más confiable del mundo le estuviera diciendo con ternura de hermano menor, que todo saldría bien.

La semana siguiente a la operación no abrió la boca más que comer o tomar medicinas. Después de un mes comenzó a contestar, de la manera más cortante posible, pero era mejor a que sólo moviera la cabeza para decir sí o no. Zoro seguía en su casa, el menor de los tres prácticamente vivía allí, y él... él no se sentía en ninguna parte. El primer tratamiento no estaba dando resultados y entonces llegó la quimioterapia, y con ella los días más oscuros que recordaba. Había que rogarle para que comiera, vomitaba por lo menos dos veces al día, lo mareaba abrir los ojos, se deprimió y esa fue la gota que quebró el vaso que había intentado salvar todo ese tiempo. Regresó a la mala costumbre de no hablar si no era necesario y todo lograba hundirlo más y más.  
Una de las peores cosas fue el portazo que dio Zoro al irse después de intentar por más de una hora que escogiera un maldito sombrero para poder regalárselo. No fue eso lo que molestó al peliverde, sino que Sanji había dicho abiertamente que probablemente no lo necesitara, que bien podría morir esa noche o en una semana.

No vio a Zoro hasta la tarde del día siguiente en el hospital, él en la camilla y Zoro en la puerta más pálido que él.

 _-¡Idiota!- gritó antes de entrar y sentarse junto a la camilla.  
-Lo siento...  
-Chopper dice que o subes los ánimos o subes los ánimos.  
-No es tan...  
-¿Fácil?- asintió- ¿Tengo cara de que me importe?  
-Creo que no.  
-Exacto. Nada en tu vida ha sido fácil._

Nunca pensó que el marimo, simplón, tosco y despistado como ninguno, pudiera darle un golpe de realidad que le devolviera el apetito y el mal genio de siempre. Tenía razón -demasiada para ser normal-, nada había sido fácil. El restaurante de sus sueños había costado los ahorros de su vida –prácticamente desde los doce años-; su título le había costado al viejo un ojo de la cara; ganar el respeto de los que dijeron que no podría le costó noches de borrachera en las que sólo se escuchaban quejas y llantos sobre los supuestos amigos de su padre que lo abandonaron a su suerte... llegar a la camilla de ese hospital -sí, por trágica que fuera la historia- había costado mucho. No sólo a él; también al viejo, aunque no estuviera con él, al marimo, al niño que se encontró vagando un par de veces en la universidad y que se convirtió en un gran oncólogo, y a muchos otros.

Cuando salió de ese hospital, la especie de crisis de nervios controlada, se dijo que su actitud tenía que cambiar. Y así lo hizo.  
Su cabello creció mucho mejor de como lo recordaba antes de que el endemoniado bulto apareciera. La prótesis había llegado, y gracias a las terapias comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su existencia. Lo que parecían clases para aprender a escribir con la mano izquierda iban bastante bien, tan bien como el restaurante. El único problema era ese dolor. Ese maldito dolor punzante que le despertaba en las noches, que hacía que mientras explicaba la preparación de un platillo se parara de golpe, que le hacía dejar de teclear la información de sus documentos. Ese maldito dolor que le daba una razón más que válida para fumar.  
Aunque la nicotina funcionara cono una especie de morfina personal, nunca lo utilizó sólo como medicamento. Seguía calando su cigarrillo sólo por el gusto de hacerlo, o por la consecuente relajación que la acción llevaba a su cuerpo. Sin embargo esos ataques en su miembro fantasma seguían siendo la primera razón por la que Sanji utilizaba su viejo encendedor dorado, incluso cuando los dolores se habían vuelto menos constantes con el pasar del tiempo.

El primer mes fue el más duro, entre acostumbrarse y el dolor en algo que no podía considerar como suyo lo hacían vagar por todo el apartamento como alma en pena por las noches. La noche –o más bien la madrugada- era como su tiempo favorito para pensar, no por voluntad, pero su cerebro había hecho una huelga contra el sueño o algo así. A la larga volvió a retomar su rutina, aunque con un par de cambios.  
A veces daba charlas a personas en la situación en la que él estuvo, regresaba al hospital de vez en cuando y Zoro y él tenían más papeleo que hacer.

 _-Adivina quién tuvo una gran idea.- Había entrado directamente a la cocina, donde sabía que el marimo estaría viendo las bolas de arroz como si fuera el Santo Grial o algo por el estilo.  
-Yo. Creo que podríamos llamar a Chopper y ver si quiere ir al cine o algo el próximo lunes... Además tienes gripe y dijo que quería verte para ver cómo estabas.  
-No es nada grave, aún tengo algo bajas las defensas y todo el asunto. Llámalo hoy antes de abrir.  
-Creí que ibas a protestar por el "yo".  
-¡Es verdad! El de la gran idea soy yo. Quiero hacer un anexo al restaurante, uno más pequeño y menos lujoso para que llegue más gente.  
-¿No te basta con uno? Ganas buen dinero.  
-Quiero ver si funciona y hacer una cadena. Si todo sale bien, y tú estás de acuerdo, me gustaría afiliarlo a alguna fundación. _

_Zoro mordió la bola de arroz y soltó una carcajada._

 _-Supuse que algún día dirías algo así. Es una gran inversión... y mucho papeleo... y muchos permisos...  
-¿No te parece?  
-Claro que sí.- Mordió nuevamente la bolda de arroz, dando el asunto por aceptado y terminado. _

Las cosas iban bien, se vida estaba tomando lugar y lo único que le faltaba era soledad, de esa soledad que era tan buena combinada con un buen cigarro. Ya se lo había mencionado al médico y a su compañero, pero ambos se habían negado a dejarlo solo hasta que por lo menos saliera de la gripe. Y cuando la condición se cumplió, la recuperó- o al menos en el nivel que podía esperar con su doctor de cabecera como amigo, y un maldito marimo como asesor financiero y contable de su restaurante; uno que tenía que estar pendiente del aspecto monetario del proyecto que habían decidido llevar a cabo-.

Debido a éste su horario laboral cambió mucho más de lo que ya lo había hecho por el cáncer. Si bien seguía trabajando por las noches- a excepción de los lunes-, y durmiendo en la madrugada, ahora debía llegar antes de las cuatro, adelantando su hora de entrada habitual para avanzar con todo al ritmo que él quería. E incluso trabajaba fuera de su oficina, revisando ciertos documentos de menor importancia en su cama antes de echarse a dormir, con la banda sonora de alguna película sonando desde su celular, a su lado.

Dio la última calada de la madrugada, acomodándose después entre las almohadas una vez más para quedar sobre su lado izquierdo. Iban a dar las tres, así que se quitó la sábana de encima y cerró los ojos para ver el primer cheque que daría a la fundación, las buenas críticas para la franquicia, para el restaurante; también podía ver las cenas de negocios en las que Zoro siempre se quejaba de la corbata que le obligaba a usar, las cenas en el parque con Chopper y el marimo, las cenas en casa con licor y películas o solamente música. Le gustaba soñar después de recordar, era la manera más efectiva de demostrarse a sí mismo que seguía vivo.

En retrospectiva, su vida no era tan digna como para contarla en un libro desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte, pero sí para compartir su experiencia con otros de vez en cuando en una reunión a la que él siempre se ofrecía a llevar a la comida -porque la comida de esas reuniones siempre era horrible-. Sin embargo, estaba orgulloso de todo, del restaurante y el cuarto de hospital, de no tan mala nueva caligrafía y de la prótesis a la que todavía no se acostumbraba, de su fiel cigarro y los amigos de carne y hueso, y por supuesto, de su cabello.

A partir de esa noche apreciaba más la soledad y la quietud de un apartamento siempre ambientado por discos de música sin letra y ese olor a tabaco y especias del que tanto se quejaban Zoro y Chopper en un pasado... Ahora, Sanji podía decir muy orgulloso que amaban la esencia, o por lo menos lo que representaba. Pensar eso le hizo sonreír con picardía, sabiendo que con eso los saludaría al día siguiente. Se durmió con esa sonrisa en el rostro, esa tan propia que le hizo falta incluso al espejo en su tiempo.

* * *

 **Rui-chan: Pues feliz Año Nuevo! Quizás esta no es una especie de celebración al 2018 que ahora comienza... pero bueno, que es el primer fic del año, y que esperamos que les haya gustado.**

 **Como todo en la vida, este salió de una bayuncada -dejaríamos de ser nosotras si no fuera así-, y aunque no es tan trágico como lo que acostumbramos a escribir... Creo que quedó bastante bien, con dejes de humor y todo. Además, mejor sea ablandar el sentimiento un ratito... porque ya la otra semana comenzamos a publicar un fic un tanto... deprimente, sí. Así que, si bien para nosotras Sanji se termina muriendo, pues queda a criterio del lector si vive o no, porque al fin y al cabo esto sólo es una especie de flujo de su memoria y sus propios pensamientos en base a su vida.  
**

 **Gracias por leer, esperamos que les haya gustado, y siéntanse libres de comentar. Y otra vez, feliz año nuevo!**

 **Sakuragaby: Hola~ Feliz año!**

 **Veamos... En retrospectiva, esto empezó todavía menos deprimente, era sólo un quiste, pero como que somos nosotras y una cosa llevó a la otra. Como se dijo más arriba, casi todo sale de alguna bayuncada y la mayoría de las veces termina en alguna tragedia. Vale, que aquí no dice nada de muerte, pero para el que quiera imaginar otra cosa, está en toda la libertad y derecho de hacerlo. Yo recomendaría al sensible que aliviane la tragedia un poquito (o sea, no seguir nuestro ejemplo) para preparase para el que viene... porque, aja, es... digamos que más deprimente que los que ya tenemos.**

 **Ojalá hayan disfrutado la historia y pudieran sentirla tanto como nosotras. Saludos y, de nuevo, feliz año~**

 **Bye~**


End file.
